This invention relates to conveyor belt system. More particularly, this invention relates to a bed rail assembly apparatus for supporting a conveyor belt. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a bed rail assembly apparatus that is adapted to be inserted between industry standard carry idlers of the conveyor system to support a conveyor belt with reduced drag and friction. This invention further relates to a bed rail assembly apparatus having sides that are adjustable to different widths and different inclinations to accommodate conveyor systems of different configurations.
It is common to use conveyor belts to move bulk materials from one place to another. For example, power plants transport coal from storage piles out one location to hoppers at a distant processing area using a series of conveyor belts. One problem with the use of conveyor belts is spillage of material. A second problem is air pollution from dust created by the conveyor belts. The generated dust may be volatile and can be ignited by any heat or spark introduced into the environment.
Spillage of material typically occurs at a conveyor transfer point where bulk material is passed from one conveyor belt to a second conveyor belt. The transfer often involves dropping the bulk material from the first conveyor belt to the second belt. As the bulk material hits the second conveyor belt, the bulk material spreads and some falls over the sides of the second conveyor belt. Vibrations caused by nearby machinery may shake the conveyor belt and cause bulk material to spill over the belt edges.
Air pollution is caused by induced air flow in a conveyor belt system. Bulk material falling or projected from the first conveyor belt to the second conveyor belt forms a material stream. The individual particles in the stream impart a frictional drag on the surrounding air. The surrounding air begins to flow in the direction of the material stream and attains a velocity approaching the velocity of the bulk material stream. This is called an induced air flow. The bulk material is suddenly stopped at the end of its fall and is compacted by the impact onto the second conveyor belt. The velocity pressure of the induced air flow is converted to static pressure by the material impact. A region of high air pressure is created by the static pressure. Air in the high air pressure region flows to a region of lower air pressure. This air flow contains small particles of the bulk material. In an open system, this air movement of the air is evident by a dust cloud billowing from a loading point of the second conveyor belt.
It is common to use a housing to enclose the second conveyor belt to prevent the billowing dust and reduce material spillage. A rubber skirting seal hangs on the bottom edge of the housing and drags against the top surface of the inclined sides of the conveyor belt to completely enclose the area. To maintain contact with the rubber skirting seal and the inclined sides of the conveyor belt surface, a support is positioned underneath the conveyor belt. The support often includes bars or beams that run longitudinally beneath the bottom surface of the conveyor belt along each side. This support may also include large rollers spaced apart on 4 foot centers beneath the conveyor belt. The bars or beams can cause excessive drag or friction with the bottom surface of the conveyor belt. This can cause an undue load on the motor turning the conveyor belt and/or wear of the side skirting and a wear of the belt. The drag may also generate heat that can melt the belt or the beams. With the use of large rollers having 4 foot centers or greater, the belt can sag between the rollers and cause excessive clearance between the inclined sides of the conveyor belt and rubber skirt seal. This allows material spillage and impingement points where material wedges between the inclined sides of the belt and the wearliner where the belt sags between the rollers. This causes conveyor belt damage.
The above and other problems are solved and an advance in the arts is achieved by the provision of an insertable bed rail assembly apparatus having an adjustable inclined bed of inclined rollers. A first advantage of the bed rail assembly apparatus is that the bed cradles the inclined sides of the conveyor belt at an adjustable inclination to prevent spillage. A second advantage of the invention is that the bed rail assembly apparatus has a series of inclined rollers that support to the bottom of the inclined sides of the conveyor belt. These rollers reduce friction between the bed rail assembly apparatus and the conveyor belt. The rollers are positioned with reduced spacing between rollers to prevent sag that could cause a excessive clearance between the flexible rubber skirting seals and the inclined sides of the conveyor belt. A third advantage of this invention is that the angle of inclination of the sides of the roller bed rail assembly is adjustable to allow the roller plate of the invention to be used with a range of industry standard conveyor troughing angles with infinite angle adjustments being available between those standard conveyor angles. This infinite angle adjustment compensates for small variances in equipment that is common among different manufactures. The bed rail assembly apparatus is also adjustable in its width to accommodate different conveyor systems.
A bed rail assembly apparatus embodying the invention inserted between carry idlers in an existing conveyor belt system is designed in the following manner. The bed rail assembly apparatus has a center portion oriented substantially parallel to and beneath the horizontal surface of the conveyor belt. A first bed rail assembly on a left side of the belt is inclined to support the inclined surface of the left side of the conveyor belt. This causes the left side of the conveyor belt to be inclined upwards and in-line with respect to a plane of the horizontal carrying surface of the conveyor belt. The left bed rail assembly has rollers affixed to its frame with an adjustable linkage that maintains the inclined side of the conveyor belt in contact with to the rubber skirting seal. This reduces conveyor belt drag while maintaining the left side of the belt at an inclination that creates an effective seal. A right second bed rail assembly (similar to the left side bed rail assembly) function in the same manner with respect to the inclined right side of the conveyor belt.
A horizontal center portion of the bed rail assembly has horizontal idlers positioned under the belt to reduce drag on the belt and provide additional support under the horizontal carrying surface of the belt.
In order to be inserted under conveyor belts having different designs by manufacturers, the first and second bed rail assembly apparatus that includes an adjusting linkage that changes the angle of inclination of rollers to accommodate the angle of standard carry idlers in the conveyor belt system. This adjustable linkage may include a base, a support that extends upwards from the base, and a movable attachment member that adjusts the rollers on each side to a desired angle of inclination and to a desired horizontal width.
The bed rail assembly apparatus may be affixed to a mounting rail by couplings. The side rollers on the bed rail assemblies have minimal spacing between rollers. The side rollers are advantageously smaller in diameter than the standard carry idlers beneath the belt. The minimal space between side rollers and their smaller diameter reduces that amount of unsupported area underneath the inclined sides of the conveyor belt. The side rollers are of a small diameter and have sealed precision bearing to increase speed and reduce friction.
An aspect of the invention is a roller bed rail assembly apparatus supports conveyor belt in a material receiving impact zone of a conveyor system, said roller bed rail assembly apparatus is adapted to be inserted between carry idlers of said conveyor system with said carry idlers being positioned along the length of said conveyor belt to reduce conveyor belt sag, said conveyor system further includes a hood having sidewalls covering at least a portion of said conveyor belt at said material receiving impact zone, said sidewalls each have a wear liner and a seal affixed to a bottom portion of each of said sidewalls to inhibit spillage of material between the edge portions of said conveyor belt and said wear liners and said seals; said roller bed rail assembly apparatus comprising:
a support rail oriented substantially parallel to and beneath a lower surface of said conveyor belt;
a first bed rail assembly coupled to a first end portion of said support rail;
an upper inclined portion said first bed rail assembly having a plurality of rollers inclined at an angle from horizontal to support a first portion said conveyor belt at said angle;
a second bed rail assembly coupled to an opposite end portion of said support rail;
an upper portion of said second bed rail assembly having a plurality of rollers inclined at an angle inclined from horizontal to support a second portion of said conveyor belt at said angle; and
apparatus for adjusting comprising adjusting means coupled to said first bed rail assembly and to said second bed rail assembly to adjust the inclination of said first and second bed rail assemblies to accommodate conveyor belts of different characteristics including different widths.
Preferably at least one idler is positioned rail beneath said conveyor belt to support a lower horizontal surface of said conveyor belt.
Preferably said adjusting means includes linkage means coupled to said first bed rail assembly and to said second bed rail assembly to enable a change of inclination of said rollers of said first and second bed rail assemblies.
Preferably said adjusting means further comprises:
bracket means connected to said support rail;
said bracket means is movable along the length of said support rail;
an outer link means extending upwards from said bracket means;
a lower end of said outer link means is rotatably connected to said bracket means;
said outer link means is rotatable about said bracket means to position said bed rail assemblies at a desired angle of inclination.
Preferably an upper portion of said outer link means has a plurality of openings through which a bolt is inserted to engage said outer link with said bed rail assemblies.
Preferably said adjusting means comprise:
a bracket means connected to said support rail and to said bed rail assembly;
said bracket means is movable along the length of said support rail to adjust the position of said first and second bed rail assembly to accommodate conveyor belts of different widths.
Preferably said adjusting means further comprises:
outer linkage having an upper and a lower portion;
an inner linkage comprising a slide bar and a movable member;
said slide bar extends diagonally upward from said support rail towards said upper portion of said outer linkage and is connected to said outer linkage;
said movable member slidably engages said slide bar and is movable along the length of said slide bar;
an upper surface of said movable member is coupled to a bottom surface of said bed rail assemblies; and
locking/unlocking means for enabling said movable member to be fixably coupled to said slide bar or to be movable along the length of said slide bar to position said inclined rollers beneath the sides of different widths conveyor belts.
Preferably said adjusting means further comprises:
outer linkage having an upper and a lower portion
an inner linkage comprising a slide bar and a movable member;
a slide bar extends diagonally upward from a bracket connected to said support rail towards said upper portion of said outer linkage and is connected to said outer linkage by a bolt;
said moveable member slidably engages said slide bar and is movable along the length of said slide bar;
an upper surface of said movable member is affixed to a bottom surface of said bed rail assemblies; and
locking/unlocking means for enabling said movable member to be fixably coupled to said slide bar or to be movable along the length of said slide bar to center said inclined rollers beneath the sides of different conveyor belts.
Preferably said rollers urge said first and said second sides of said conveyor belt upwards to a position proximate said seals and said wear liner of said sidewalls of said hood.
Preferably said rollers are mounted on said bed rail assemblies with spacing between rollers being less than 12.5% of the diameter of the rollers.
Preferably said rollers are mounted on said bed rail assemblies with spacing between rollers being less than 6% of the diameter of the rollers.
Preferably said rollers are smaller in diameter than said idlers by a factor of less than 1 to 3.
Preferably said rollers are smaller in diameter than said idlers by a factor of less than 1 to 6.
Preferably said apparatus for adjusting comprises:
adjusting means coupled to said first bed rail assembly and to said second bed rail assembly to adjust the position of said first and second bed rail assemblies along a horizontal axis to accommodate conveyor belts of different widths.
Preferably said apparatus for adjusting comprises:
adjusting means coupled to said first bed rail assembly and to said second bed rail assembly to adjust the inclination said first and second bed rail assemblies.
Preferably said apparatus for adjusting comprises:
adjusting means coupled to said first bed rail assembly and to said second bed rail assembly to adjust the position of said first and second bed rail assemblies along an inclined axis to center said first bed rail assembly and second bed rail assembly beneath the inclined sides of conveyor belts of different dimensions including different widths.
Preferably said apparatus for adjusting comprises:
adjusting means coupled to said first bed rail assembly and to said second bed rail assembly to adjust the position of said first and second bed rail assemblies along a horizontal axis to accommodate conveyor belts of different types;
adjusting means coupled to said first bed rail assembly and to said second bed rail assembly to adjust the inclination said first and second bed rail assemblies to accommodate conveyor belts of different types; and
adjusting means coupled to said first bed rail assembly and to said second bed rail assembly to adjust the position of said first and second bed rail assemblies along an inclined axis to center said first bed rail assembly and second bed rail assembly beneath the inclined sides of conveyor belts of different types.
Another aspect is a roller bed rail assembly apparatus adapted to be inserted between carry idlers of a conveyor system, said roller bed rail assembly apparatus comprising:
a support rail oriented substantially parallel to and beneath a lower surface of a conveyor belt of said conveyor system;
a first bed rail assembly coupled to a first end portion of said support rail;
an upper portion of said first bed rail assembly having a first plurality of rollers inclined at an angle offset from horizontal to said to support a first side said conveyor belt at said angle;
a second bed rail assembly coupled to an opposite end portion of said support rail;
an upper portion of said second bed rail assembly having a second plurality of rollers inclined at an angle offset from horizontal to support a second side of said conveyor belt at said angle;
apparatus for adjusting comprising adjusting means coupled to said first and said second bed rail assembly to adjust the inclination of said rollers supporting the sides of said conveyor belt;
at least one idler coupled to said support rail to support a lower horizontal surface of said conveyor belt; and
said apparatus for adjusting comprises adjusting means coupled to said first bed rail assembly and to said second bed rail assembly to adjust the position of said first and second bed rail assemblies to accommodate conveyor belts of different widths.
Preferably a hood covering a material receiving impact zone portion of said conveyor belt;
vertically oriented sidewalls of said hood extending downwardly towards said sides of said conveyor belt;
the lower portion of said sidewalls are each affixed to a wear liner and a seal;
said rollers urge said sides of said conveyor belt upwards to a position proximate said wear liner and against said seals to reduce conveyor belt sag to inhibit the spillage of material from the sides of said conveyor belt under said wear liners and said seals.
Preferably said first plurality of rollers and said second plurality of rollers are mounted on said bed rail assemblies with minimal space between said rollers to reduce conveyor belt sag.
Preferably said first plurality of rollers and said second plurality of rollers are smaller in diameter than said idlers of said conveyor system to reduce conveyor belt sag.
Preferably said roller bed rail assembly apparatus is adapted to support a conveyor belt in a material receiving impact zone of said conveyor system, said roller bed rail assembly apparatus is further adapted to be inserted between said carry idlers positioned along the length of said conveyor belt to reduce conveyor belt sag, said roller bed rail assembly apparatus further includes a hood having sidewalls covering said material receiving impact zone, said sidewalls each have a wear liner and a seal affixed to a bottom portion of said sidewalls to inhibit spillage of material between the edges of said conveyor belt and said wear liners and said seals;
said roller bed rail assembly apparatus further comprising:
apparatus for adjusting comprising adjusting means coupled to said first bed rail assembly and said second bed rail assembly to adjust the inclination of said first bed rail assembly and said second bed rail assembly to support the side portions of said conveyor belt; and
at least one idler coupled to said support rail beneath said conveyor belt to support a lower horizontal surface of said conveyor belt to prevent belt sag.
Preferably said roller bed rail assembly apparatus is adapted to support a conveyor belt in a material receiving impact zone of a conveyor system, said roller bed rail assembly apparatus is also adapted to be inserted between said carry idlers positioned along the length of said conveyor belt to reduce conveyor belt sag, said roller bed rail assembly apparatus further includes a hood having sidewalls covering at least a portion of said material receiving impact zone of said conveyor belt, a wear liner and a seal affixed to the bottom portion of said sidewalls to inhibit spillage of material between the edges of said conveyor belt and said wear liner and said seals; and
said rollers are of a diameter sufficiently smaller than the diameter of said carry idlers and are positioned sufficiently close to each other along the length of said conveyor belt at a spacing that reduces conveyor belt sag and inhibits the spillage of material between the edges of said belt and said skirting seals and said wear liners.
Another aspect is a roller bed rail assembly apparatus for supporting a conveyor belt in a material receiving impact zone of a conveyor system, said roller bed rail assembly apparatus is adapted to be inserted between carry idlers of said conveyor system along the length of said conveyor belt to reduce conveyor belt sag, said conveyor system further includes a hood having sidewalls covering at least a portion of a material receiving impact zone of said conveyor belt, a wear liner and a seal affixed to the bottom portion of said sidewalls to inhibit spillage of material between the edges of said conveyor belt and said wear liner and said seals;
said roller bed rail assembly apparatus comprising:
a support rail oriented substantially parallel to and beneath said conveyor belt;
a first bed rail assembly coupled to a first end portion of said support rail;
an upper portion of said first bed rail assembly having a plurality of rollers inclined at an angle from horizontal to said to support a first side said conveyor belt at said angle;
a second bed rail assembly coupled to an opposite end portion of said support rail;
an upper portion of said second bed rail assembly having a plurality of rollers inclined at an angle from horizontal to support a second side of said conveyor belt at said angle;
said rollers urge said first and said second sides of said belt upwards against said seals to reduce conveyor belt sag and to inhibit the spillage of material from the sides of said conveyor belt under said wear liners and said seals;
said rollers are of a diameter sufficiently smaller than the diameter of said carry idlers and are positioned sufficiently close to each other along the length of said belt at a spacing that reduces conveyor belt sag and inhibits the spillage of material between the upper edges of said belt and said seal and said wear liners.
Preferably said rollers are mounted on said bed rail assemblies with spacing between rollers being less than 12.5% of the diameter of the rollers.
Preferably said rollers are mounted on said bed rail assemblies with spacing between rollers being less than 6% of the diameter of the rollers.
Preferably said rollers are smaller in diameter than said idlers by a factor of less than 1 to 3.
Preferably said rollers are smaller in diameter than said idlers by a factor of less than 1 to 6.
Preferably said seals are formed of rubber.